De Geração em Geração
by Kimberlly Stark
Summary: Hogwarts suporta a segunda geração de feiticeiros. Os destinos cruzados sao os menos esperados. Historia melhor q o sumário!


_**DisclaimeR: Nao possuo o Harry Potter. Ah, sou portuguesa, nao estranhem a sintaxe!**_

_**1º. Capítulo:**_

Era de manhã, uma manhã como tantas as outras, o sol atrasava com os seus raios de sol as janelas da família Potter.

Eram 7h00, Harry estava deitado na sua cama a admirar a sua esposa Ginevra que ainda estava a dormir então começou a acariciar-lhe o cabelo ruivo e ela começa a acordar.

- Desculpa, acordei-te! – diz Harry.

- Não faz mal. Que horas são? – pergunta Ginny dando-lhe um beijo delicado nos lábios de Harry.

- São 7h.

- E já estás acordado? – pergunta Ginny.

- Sim, não tinha sono. – responde Harry.

- É melhor levantar-me e arranjar-me. Eles devem estar a acordar. – diz Ginny tentando-se levantar.

- Aih, daqui não sais! – diz Harry agarrando-a e beijando-a.

- Maluquinho. Pára com isso. Harryyy…. – diz Ginny.

Harry e Ginny tinham casado dois anos depois de Ginny sair de Hogwarts, eram os Aurors e viviam em Godric's Halows Tinham 4 filhos, os mais velhos e gémeos, Jayden e Mariah que tinham 17 anos, o Brian de 14 anos e a pequena Kelsi que tinha 10 anos.

Jayden era o Perfeito e o Capitão de Gryffindor. Tinha grande queda para a Defesa Contra a Magia Negra e para com Encantamentos. É igual ao Pai. É adorado pelas raparigas de Hogwarts mas não gosta de compromissos sérios. Coisa mais importante para ele são os pais e os irmãos.

Mariah era uma rapariga simples, não se importava muito com aparência, era físicamente parecida com o Pai mas psicologicamente tinha o feitio da Mãe. Enquanto o irmão era adorado pelas raparigas ela era adorada pelos rapazes, mas não ligava muito a isso. Era divertida, simpática, amiga das amigas e sempre preocupada com os estudos. Gosta de Aritmancia e Transfiguração.

Brian pertencia aos Gryffindors e andava no 4º ano. Era estudioso, adorado pelos irmãos e pelos pais. Era tímido, simpático para quem lhe era, regila e aventureiro. Tinha cabelo arruivado e olhos castanhos.

Kelsi, a mais nova da família, tinha apenas 10 anos. O que mais desejava era ir para Hogwarts. Tinha cabelo ruivo como a Mãe e o feitio e os olhos do Pai. Era mimada, um pouco regila e desobidiente.

Na cozinha Ginny, preparava o pequeno-almoço.

- Bom dia, Mãe. – diz Mariah dando um beijo a Ginny na cara.

- Bom dia, querida. – diz Ginny. – Tens tudo preparado para levares para Hogwarts?

- Sim. – diz Mariah.

- Os teus irmãos? – pergunta Ginny.

- Estamos aqui. – dizem Brian, Jayden e Kelsi desceu as escadas.

- Vocês já preparama as coisas? – pergunta Ginny.

- Sim, mãe. – respondem dois rapazes.

- É injusto. – diz Kelsi cruzando os braços.

- É já para o ano. – diz Jayden.

- Pois… - diz Kelsi pegando num pão de leite.

- Mãe o Pai? – pergunta Mariah.

- Está acabar de se arranjar. – responde Ginny.

- Ali vem ele. – diz Brian.

- Bom dia Família. – diz Harry.

- Bom dia Pai. – dizem os irmãos.

Truz, truz…

- Quem será, às… -pergunta Ginny olhando para o relógio.

- 8h30m. - diz Harry. – Eu vou lá.

Harry foi abrir a porta e deparasse que são os seus pais.

- Já? – pergunta Harry.

- Bom dia, filho. – diz James entrando.

- Bom dia, querido. – diz Lily dando um beijo na face do filho.

- Bom dia! – diz Harry supreendido.

- Onde estão os meus netos? – pergunta James.

- Na cozinha. Mãe o que se passa com o Pai? – pergunta Harry.

- Acordeu cedo e deitou-se tarde. – responde Lily.

Na cozinha. Os irmãos estavam a falar do novo ano que se avizinha.

- Bom dia, minha gente. Estão preparados para mais um ano em Hogwarts? – pergunta James.

- Avô? – pergunat Jayden e Mariah.

- O que foi? – pergunta.

- Está-se a sentir bem? – perguntam.

- Claro que sim. – responde James.

- Tem a certeza? – pergunta Kelsi.

- Bem. Mas estão preparados? – pergunta.

- Claro que sim. – dizem os gémeos.

- Estou mortinho para estar com Cedric e com Jesse. – diz Brian.

- Então acalma-te e toma o leite para irmos. – diz Ginny.

- Mãe, já comemos. – dizem Mariah e Kelsi.

- Vão lavar os dentes. – diz Ginny. – E diz ao teu Pai para vir tomar o pequeno-almoço, por favor.

- Está bem. – diz Mariah.

- Não é preciso eu já estou aqui. – diz Harry aparecendo com Lily.

- Olha às horas Harry. – diz Ginny apontando para o relógio.

- Ainda são 8h55m. É só as 11h. – diz Harry.

- Mas eu não quero chegar atrasada. – diz Ginny.

- Também acho Ginny. Temos que sair sempre cedo de casa porque nunca sabemos o que poderá acontecer pelo caminho. – diz Lily.

- Lily, nós saimos cedo porque temos de ir ao ministério e não vos podemos acompanhar à estação. – diz James.

- Desculpem lá, eu tenho que ir também St. Mungus tem havido pacientes com ferimentos muito perfundos do qual eles próprios nem sabem onde fizeram.- diz Lily.

- E viemos nos despedir dos nossos netinhos. – diz James remexendo o cabelo de Jayden.

- Bem, eu tou no ir. – diz Jayden saindo da cozinha a compor o cabelo.

- Eu também. – diz Brian saindo atrás dele.

- Pois, tem acontecido coisas estranhas. – diz Harry pensativo.

- Exacto e nós temos que descobrir. – diz James.

- Estes dois. – diz Lily.

Quando estavam todos arranjados, foram para a estação de comboio ou melhor na plataforma 9 e ¾. Lá encontraram Ron e Hermione que também estavam pelo mesmo motivo que eles. Ron e Hermione tinham três filhos.

Whitney de 17 anos, era alta, inteligente com a mãe, tinha cabelo ruivo e olhos castanhos. A sua disciplina favorita é Transfiguração.

Cedric de 14 anos, não era muito estudioso mas era bom aluno, era ruivo e olhos verdes. Gostava de Defesa contra a magia negra.

Cathein de 10 anos, é a mais nova dos três irmãos. Tinha o cabelo castanho com os olhos verdes.

- Bom dia a todos! – dizem Hermione e Ron.

- Bom dia! – dizem Harry e Ginny.

- Mais um ano não é verdade? – diz Ron.

- Eu trocava de lugar com eles se podesse. – diz Harry olhando para o grupinho de jovens que se tinha juntado ali.

- Pois, para fazer as mesmas asneiras que fizemos? – pergunta Hermione.

- Diz lá que não tens saudades. – diz Ron.

- Claro que sim. Bons tempos. – diz Hermione.

- Brian, preparado para o nosso 4º ano? – pergunta Cedric entusiasmado.

- Então não fiques assim tão entusiasmado. – diz Whitney.

- Claro que sim. Vai ser óptimo. – diz Brian.

- Estás mal disposta Whit? – pergunta Jayden.

- Nem por isso, mas é que já o estou aturar desde a semana passada. – diz Whitney.

- Que grande problema para ti. – diz Cedric.

- O Brian também não estive melhor. – diz Mariah.

- Tens alguma razão de queixa? – pergunta Brian.

- Por acaso tenho. – diz Mariah.

- Meninos! – diz Harry.

- Whitney, a Cathein? – pergunta Kelsi.

- Está em casa da Avó Molly. – responde Whitney.

- Obrigado. Eu a seguir também vou para lá. – diz Kelsi.

- Olhem, aquela não é a Ann? – pergunta Cedric.

- Sim, mas não vejo nem o Tio Bill como a Tia Fleur. – diz Brian.

- Mas a Cassandra está ali. – diz Whitney.

- Mas eu vejo a Tia Fleur com a Ann e com a Cassandra. – diz Mariah.

Fleur, Ann e Cassandra vinham na direcção deles.

Ann Weasley era filha mais velha de Fleur Delacour e Bill Weasley tem 16 anos, tem cabelo loiro e os seus olhos são verdes. É alta, elegante, inteligente e as suas disciplinas favoritas eram Herbologia, Poções e Transfiguração.

Cassandra era a mais nova, tinha o cabelo ruivo e olhos verdes. Tem 6 anos.

- Bom dia. – dizem as três.

- Bom dia. O Bill, Fleur? – pergunta Ron.

- Ele foi indo parra o ministérrio, o Mrr. Weasley foi lá buscá-lo a casa parra irrem juntos. – responde Fleur.

- Já? – pergunta Hermione.

- O meu Pai também foi para lá. – diz Harry.

Enquanto os adultos conversavam Ann foi ter com os primos.

- Bom dia. – diz Anne.

- Bom dia, priminha. – diz Jayden.

- Então, as férias? – pergunta Cedric.

- Até parece que nem passamos metade delas juntos. – responde Anne.

- É o que vale ter uma família grande. – diz Mariah.

- Ann, preciso de falar contigo. – diz Jayden puxando-a para um lado.

- Diz. – diz Anne.

- Tiveste notícias da R.. – começa Jayden mas é interronpido com simples gesto de Anne.

Jayden olhou para onde a prima estava a apontar e viu o que queria ver durante o Verão. Lá estava Rachel Malfoy com os seus três irmãos e Pais Jane Malfoy e Draco Malfoy.

Jason Malfoy, 17 anos, é inteligente, não muito estudioso, elegante, tinha um clube de fãs, é loiro, olhos azuis e gostava de Poções.

Rachel Malfoy, 16 anos, é alta, inteligente, tem o cabelo um loiro escuro, os seus olhos eram azuis com um toque de violeta e as suas disciplinas que gostava mais são Poções, Astronomia e Defesa contra a magia negra.

Jesse Malfoy, 15 anos, é loiro, alto, elegante, tinha olhos azuis e gostava de Defesa contra a magia negra.

Ashley Malfoy, 12 anos, tem o sangue Malfoy, tem inveja da irmã Rachel. É loira e tem olhos azuis. Gosta de Defesa contra a magia negra e Poções.

- Porquê que não lhe vais dizer "Olá"? – pergunta Anne.

- Estás te a passar? – diz Jayden.

- Não falam agora, falam dentro do Expresso. – diz Anne.

- Meninos, está na hora. Entrem para o Expresso. – diz Ginny.

- Vá beijinhos. Portem-se bem. – diz Hermione despindo-se dos filhos.

- Portem-se mal….quer dizer bem. – diz Ron e Harry.

- Adeus. – dizem os primos.

E partem para Hogwarts. Dentro do expresso Ann foi ter com Rachel que estava dentro de uma cabine à espera dela.

- Olá míuda. – diz Ann.

- Pensava que nunca mais vinhas. – diz Rachel. – O Jay?

- O que queres saber? – pergunta Anne.

- Tu sabes. – diz Rachel.

- Não parou de falar de ti durante o Verão todo. Está a morrer de saudades tuas. – diz Ann.

- E eu dele. Eu amo-o tanto. – diz Rachel.

- Eu não duvido. – diz Anne.

De repente entra dois rapazes com estatura média, magros e ambos loiros.

- Weasley! – diz um dos rapazes.

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer Jesse? – pergunta Rachel para o segundo rapaz.

- Estou com o Troy. – diz Jesse.

- Longbottom. – diz Anne.

- Continuas chata e rabuchenta como sempre? – perguntaTroy Longbottom.

- Depende, se tu continuares estúpido e idiota, sim contínuo chata e rabuchenta. – responde Anne.

- Que pena. Mas bem um aspecto positivo contínuas um helicopetro. – diz Troy olhando para Anne.

- Hã? – perguntam as duas raparigas.

- Gira e boa. – diz Troy.

- Então vamos continuar a ser bons amigos. – diz sinicamente Troy.

- Como vocês fossem amigos. – diz Rachel.

- Eu nunca serei amiga desta… coisa. – diz Anne.

- E minha Ann queres ser? – pergunta Jesse.

- Estás te a fazer à Ann? – pergunta Rachel.

- E se estiver, tens alguma coisa com isso? – pergunta Jesse.

- Tenho, ela é a minha melhor amiga. – responde Rachel.

- Eu já sou tua amiga. – responde Anne.

- Toma, meu. – diz Jesse.

- O que foi? – pergunta Troy.

- A Anne é minha amiga. – diz Jesse.

- Parabéns. – diz Troy ironicamente.

- Anne, no primeiro fim-de-semana quando formos Hogsmeade, queres ir comigo? – pergunta Jesse.

- Sim.Porque não? – responde Ann.

- E eu também vou. – diz Rachel.

- E eu também. – diz Troy.

- Mas alguem te convidou Longbottom? – pergunta Ann.

- Ninguém mas eu quero ir. – responde Troy.

- Oh meu vê se percebes. Eu convidei a Anne não a ti nem a minha maninha. – diz Jesse.

- Jesse e Troy e se fossem embora? – diz Rachel.

-É melhor. – diz Troy.

Troy e Jesse sairam da cabine e as amigas começam a rir.

- O meu irmão está caídinho por ti. – diz Rachel.

- Tenho pena, porque eu não quero nada com ele. – diz Anne.

- Não queres com ele mas queres com Longbottom. – diz Rachel de mázinha.

- Com Longbottom? Nem que ele fosse o único rapaz à face da terra eu não gostaria dele. – diz Anne.

- Estás em face de negação. – diz Rachel.

- Como tu estiveste com o Jay? – pergunta Anne.

- Mas isso passou e agora sou feliz. E tu com o Troy também podes ser porque eu acho que ele gosta de ti. – responde Rachel.

- Andas a ver coisas onde elas não existem. Ele odeia-me e eu a ele. – diz Anne.

Truz…Truz…

- Posso? – pergunta Jayden.

- Claro que não. – responde Rachel.

- Que má. – diz Jay entrando e indo ter com a namorada.

- Eu vou deixar-vos a sós. – diz Anne saindo.

- Tiveste saudades minhas? – pergunta Jay que estava sentado ao lado da namorada.

- Não. – diz Rachel com um sorriso maroto.

- NÃO? – pergunta Jay escandalizado.

- Claro que sim, tontinho. E tive muitas até. – diz Rachel dando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios de Jay.

- Acho bem. Se não apanhavas uma detenção. – diz Jayden.

- Uma detenção? Depois eu é que sou má. Que rico namorado que eu arranjei. – diz Rachel olhando para a janela.

- Achas que te faria isso? – dizendo isto Jayden dá-lhe um beijo com fervor e paixão.

- Meninos, desculpem interromper mas… - interrompe Ann entrando.

- Já percebi. – diz Jayden levantando-se e saindo.

- Até logo. – diz Rachel com um sorriso.

- Aih, aih, o amor. – diz Anne piscando os olhos.

As amigas começaram a rir.


End file.
